Sweet Dreams
by Poptart21
Summary: Marinette's life is perfect, she is married to Adrien, she had three beautiful children, and has her dream job. After a strange dream though, she begins to feel as if something is wrong, it feels as if everyone around is lying to her. Suddenly her entire life begins to fall apart right in front of her. Marinette is going to get to the bottom of this. Rate M for themes of insanity.


Sweet Dreams

Chapter 1

Marinette woke with a start, immediately she realized that she was covered in sweat. She couldn't go back to bed like this, as she removed her damp pajamas she thought about her nightmare. Only she didn't actually remember it, she knew it was about her and Chat Noir but could recall what it was about or why it scared her awake.

Marinette put a fresh pair of pajamas on and threw old pair towards the hamper hinden in the darkness and returned to bed.

When she laid back down and started to cover herself with the sheets something moved beside her. Adrian rode over and opened his eyes,

"Hey" he whispered. "What are you doing up?"

"I just had had a bad dream is all," his face began to show worry, "but don't worry i already forgot it."

Even though she knew that he was still scared for her he put up a reassuring smile and promptly wrapped his arms around her body. It felt nice, the warmth of his body was comforting just like every other time he has done it over the years, but it felt different this time almost like a cage. The feeling soon disappeared though and she fell into blissful sleep.

She woke hours later to the sound of laughter echoing throughout the hallways.

Marinette realized that Adrien was already up like always, "always" Marinette whispered, it sounded weird coming out her mouth, almost like it was a lie, she hated lying. Why did it feel like a lie, she knew it was true they had been together since college, he asked her out, they feel in love, though she already was before they started dating, they got married, and had three beautiful kids. Life was perfect, so why did it feel like she was lying herself.

Though thoughts were pushed aside however when the door burst open with Lewis and Emily.

"Mama's up, Mama's up!" They shouted.

Together they jumped onto the bed and tackled Marinette from her sitting position to the bed. They all laughed as they wrestled each other. After a little while Marinette told them that she'll be down in a minute to start to make breakfast. As soon as they left Marinette got out of bed and took a quick shower, after which she put on some causes clothes and put her still slightly damp pajamas that she had throw across the room last night in the hamper.

On her walk to the kitchen Marinette began to think about her nightmare and how strange it was that she didn't remember it. Marinette was an avid dreamer and would get many ideas for her designs from her dreams and when she was a kid she trained herself to remember her dreams vividly after she forgot a truest beautiful design from her dreams. And though she hardly ever got nightmares, she always remembered them just as vividly. It bathfulled her that she could not remember her nightmare. She knew it was about Chat Noir and that it was probably an Akuma dream but she could remember anything else. Marinette tried to put it out of her mind while she worked on making breakfast for the kids, after all it was just a dream, but it keep popping into her mind, occupying her thoughts. She didn't even realize that she was burning the eggs or that they had just caught fire.

Adrien was the first to react quickly turning off the burner and pulling out the fire extinguisher. Marinette finally realizing what was going on backed away to give Adrien space. He quickly blew out the small flame with the extinguisher and turned to Marinette with a face full of worry. He placed the fire extinguisher down on the tile floor and walked over to Marinette. He placed a hand on her forehead and asked if she was alright.

"Umm yeah, yeah I'm all good, I just wasn't paying attention."

It was at that moment when Hugo walked into the room after sleeping in, looked around and asked "Aww man, what did I miss? Did Dad try to cook again?"

While Lewis and Emily informed Hugo of the amazing tale of how Mom, the best cook in the world messed up breakfast. Adrien tried and failed to get Marinette to go back to bed. She didn't want to rest, she needed to do something, something that would take her mind off this stupid nightmare. Marinette decided to try and sketch some designs out in the garden. Just being out there calmed her down, it was beautiful and welcoming. Being there with Adrien took her mind away from her nightmare and brought her back to Earth.

They sat there for awhile, Marinette sketching and Adrien watching happily. It had to have been a hour before Adrien decided to get up and check on the kids. Before he left however he bent down and kissed Marinette on the lips and said in the most gentle voice he could muster, "I love you."

And as Adrien walked away towards the house Marinette thought with a face of utter shock, "he's lying."


End file.
